


Orange Dream

by Zhie



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bunniverse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:32:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhie/pseuds/Zhie
Summary: Glorfindel likes marmelade, Erestor likes Glorfindel... wait, this sounds familiar...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a flavor of frozen custard. Just kind of happened one night.

"Look what has been brought by the merchants this month," Glorfindel said, motioning Erestor to join him at the door where six large crates of goods were stacked in two piles. With only the two of them in Imladris, there was little other way to acquire a variety of items than to contract with traders. Each season they were visited by a small party that would bring necessary supplies and other items that had been previously requested.

Stepping next to Glorfindel and peering into the open box, Erestor was surprised to find a large glass jar suddenly thrust into his hands. After lifting it up to the light and being unable to determine the contents, he gave Glorfindel a quizzical look.

"Orange marmalade," grinned the golden elf, bringing an identical jar up from the same crate. "I have not had this since… well, I can not even recall!" Unconsciously he licked his lips and added, "Mmm… I love this stuff. Just love it. I would put it on everything if I could."

"Everything?" The question was asked innocently enough, but Glorfindel's response had been anything but. Letting his own jar of the orange preserves slide back down into the box, he swiftly turned and walked toward Erestor, who was so close he began to back up, still clutching the jar he had been given to hold.

"If I put it on everything, it would be a waste. They only brought three jars of it," he said slowly, glad that the door to the room behind them had been left open as they crossed over the threshold. "So I shall have to carefully choose what to put it on. However, though I know I like it on everything I have put it on so far, I have not had the chance to try it on everything I would like."

Erestor was fairly certain his morning was about to be interrupted for quite some time, especially when he felt the back of his legs hit a table that was pushed against the wall. Hands encircled his waist and he was picked up and placed atop the edge of the table, his own hands still wrapped around the jar. Lips descended upon his own, and while one of Glorfindel's hands skillfully worked its way down Erestor's robe to unfasten it, the other took hold of the lid of the jar of marmalade and twisted it off.

Reaching the cording that was tied about Erestor's middle over the robe, Glorfindel stepped back slightly to untie and fling it away. Erestor's robes were hanging loose, his chest and stomach bared to Glorfindel, who was eyeing his lover hungrily as he licked the marmalade from the inside of the lid. Erestor set the jar aside, placing one hand firmly on either side of the table he sat on. He never quite knew what Glorfindel was going to do next and decided he had best brace himself for whatever might happen.

After cleaning the lid, Glorfindel tossed it onto the table and in the same moment, his opposite hand came behind Erestor's head to tangle into the raven hair. Glorfindel tilted Erestor's head back just enough to gain full access to his throat before covering his mouth over glowing skin, gently suckling and nipping the perfection that was before him.

"You. Are. So. Delicious." Glorfindel's words came between kisses down Erestor's chest. He continued lower and when he came to Erestor's navel and could go no further down without disrobing him further, his tongue slid back up to his lover's neck, and Glorfindel bent his head, lightly biting Erestor's flesh at the base of his neck.

"But… is it me… or is it the preserves?" Erestor could hardly help but ask. His hand slid back a little on the desk, knocking into the open jar of marmalade that had led them to this particular moment.

Fast reflexes kept the jar from tipping over, but it did not keep Glorfindel from getting marmalade on his fingers as he righted the container. With a wicked smile, he drew three sticky digits down Erestor's throat, glistening now with sweat and saliva. He held out one of his fingers before Erestor's lips, and the Noldo swallowed hard before parting his lips and leaning closer. Keeping his eyes locked on Glorfindel's, Erestor swirled his tongue around the golden elf's finger. Glorfindel returned the stare, his hand not at all idle, and instead of withdrawing the first finger merely added a second.

Eyelids drooping, Erestor continued to clean Glorfindel's fingers as they stroked his tongue and caressed the inside of his mouth. He moaned a little as the third joined the first and second, but the sound was well muffled, making it even more stimulating to Glorfindel's ears. "I had a dream like this once," confessed Glorfindel as he took hold of the bottom of Erestor's long dark blue robe, pulling the material up until he had found the hem. His hand disappeared under the folds of the heavy material, and he was pleasantly surprised to find that their was nothing, absolutely nothing hindering further movements as his hand moved along the naked skin of Erestor's leg.

Now with one hand steadily moving to Erestor's lovely backside Glorfindel removed his fingers from Erestor's mouth and snaked his hand, still damp, beneath midnight cloth and around the waist of his lover. Glorfindel set to work lapping the marmalade from Erestor's throat. Erestor reached for Glorfindel, clinging to him and guiding his way as he let his eyes close and allowed his body to feel each and every touch. Glorfindel did not stop once he had cleaned his mess, working down until he once more was hindered lest he divest his companion fully of his garment.

"Was this a pants optional day?" teased Glorfindel as he licked the last of the marmalade that he had missed from Erestor's chin.

"Something like that."

"Mmm… undergarments as well?" he guessed, squeezing Erestor's bare thigh.

"Something usually tends to happen the first day of the week," panted Erestor. "I wanted to be prepared ahead of time."

Glorfindel snorted. "Have I become that predictable?" He did not wait for an answer, silencing whatever might have been said as his mouth found Erestor's and he plunged his tongue inside, mingling it with that of his lover. The tangy sweetness of the marmalade was faint in the depths that Glorfindel explored, creating greater intoxication. "Can you really blame me? Oh well... I shall have to remedy that." He pulled away from Erestor and abruptly left the room.

A few moments later he returned to the completely unfazed and smiling advisor. "Next week," he vowed, pulling on the leather strings that held up his pants.

\- - -

"You are sure this was in your dream?" demanded Erestor. He was completely naked now, his robe spread across the table to provide some amount of comfort, though for now he was sitting up a little and looking at his lover with skepticism. Glorfindel was standing over him with a completely innocent and absolutely fake expression upon his face.

"Truly, Erestor, but as I have said, you need not indulge my every whim." Glorfindel dipped a finger into the half-used jar of marmalade and sucked the warm orangey stickiness from it. He closed his eyes and sighed contentedly and listened to the heavy breathing coming from the table. Making quite a show of it, he pulled his finger languidly in and out of his mouth, finally slipping it out from between his lips and giving it one final lick with his tongue as he peeked at Erestor from barely opened eyes.

Settling back onto the table, Erestor mumbled, "I can not believe I am letting you do this." 

Grinning, Glorfindel used his fingers to scoop a generous amount of marmalade from the jar as he stepped around to the side of the table. "I promise you, you shall thank me later." Bending down, one hand holding the jar and the other still in it, Glorfindel traced along Erestor's ear with his tongue and said, "You may thank me at any time between now and then by calling out my name. Either the full version or Fin will do."

"You are so vain."

"You love me that way."

Nipping Erestor's neck one final time, Glorfindel then stood and proceeded to lift his hand from the jar as he moved slowly back around the table. Normally it was not his preference to take Erestor in this manner or any other, but some days he just could not help himself. Sticky sweet fingers grazed across the surface of Erestor's only currently erect feature and the Noldo gasped and lifted his hand to his mouth, biting down on it to keep from making such noise.

"Let me hear it, Love," begged Glorfindel as he smeared the rest of the substance on Erestor's belly. "Stop holding back," he pleaded, his tongue darting out to taste the essence that had mingled with the golden glaze. He shuddered as he paused, knelt between Erestor's legs at the foot of the table, and looked to the floor to see a pooling of his own desire. "Do not hold back," he repeated, and then closed his lips over the head of Erestor's erection and listened to the sweet symphony of Erestor's cries of passion.

\- - -

"Do you plan on having us consummate this relationship in each room of the house?" wondered Erestor as he began to redress. Glorfindel needed less time to do so, for he had never changed from his sleeping pants that morning and was tying them as he walked to the crates at the door.

"Not only in every room, but on every conceivable piece of furniture," Glorfindel vowed. He pointed to the large chair just to the left of the door that Elrond often used at outside counsel meetings. "Next we shall do it on this, and then we will do it in here," he said, nodding toward the door that led to a small broom closet. "And then we simply must do it over there," he continued, his gaze falling upon the window seat across the room, "and then on that thing, what is it called?" He was waving a hand at a large piece of furniture with a high counter that he had seen many times and yet never thought to ask its purpose. Erestor shrugged in answer. Glorfindel grinned and chuckled. "Does not matter. We will do it there, too... and then…"


End file.
